1. Field of the Invention
The commercial competition requires in all fields a continuous effort with respect to rationalization and effectiveness. A continuous requirement exists for a low-cost production of the respective product and of an efficient logistic of distribution and marketing. For example, this caused for example furnishing establishments to introduce series of furniture, which are produced as building block sets, which can be space-savingly transported, and which can then be set up and mounted by skilled personnel or by the end user.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
This principle of component construction, however, encounters difficulties in case of furnishing items, where individual and complex three-dimensional forms are conventional or are desired for these furnishing items, for example, lamps or designer furniture.
The German printed patent document No. 196 25 381.0, filed Jun. 25, 1996 and having a equivalent U.S. Ser. No. 08/881,963 of the applicant teaches a method for the production of qualitatively high-value illuminating bodies, which can be formed in an easy way from a bendable elastic foil.